Who does Bella REALLY want?
by Glitter24-7
Summary: Bella, Edward and Jacob make up the infamous love triangle. But, what if it wasn't Edward and Bella, but Jacob instead. What if Bella came to her senses and realised that she didn't want a life where she watched her loved ones die around her. What would our favourite vampire think?


**Bella's reaching for Jacob**

Jacob's P.O.V

"I don't want you to do this, Bella. Edward is pressuring you into this, is this really what you really want? A life where you never age and watch everyone die around you slowly, while you feel helpless and think about your next target." I tried to explain what would happen, but she seemed too caught up in her "Edward" fantasies.

"I hear you, okay? Stop with this crap about me and Edward. Seriously, why do you care so much?" She was getting agitated now, and I could tell she wanted me to shut up, but I just couldn't.

"No! You have to listen to me Bella. You aren't making the right choices." I tried to coax her into thinking straight. It was then when she leaned in and gave me a soft, warm, tender kiss.

"I-I… don't know where my heart is…" She trailed off. I didn't know what to say or do.

"It's alright, it's-it's just that you'll need to figure it out someday." I tried to talk some sense into her.

"Don't be so hard on me!" Her tone grew louder.

"For god's sake. What do you want me to do?!" I yelled, not realising what I had done. She took in what I said and the burst into tears. I pulled her in, close to my chest. "Shhhhhhhh… it's okay." That was the best I could think of.

Bella's P.O.V.

I had no idea what to do, so I kissed him. My heart was torn, and I was giving it to two different people.

"I'm so sorry" I had no idea what else to say, and I just thought maybe that word might make everything better.

"It's okay." He pulled me in for a kiss. I happily obliged. It wasn't like my kisses with Edward. Those were cold but sweet. Jacob's were gentle, coming from the heart. Jacob was right. I could live with him and have a normal life, or I could live forever. In this situation Edward would say normal is boring. But it doesn't have to be, right? The Werewolf life sounds pretty interesting; I mean the stories for a start, and the whole werewolf thing is both entertaining and intriguing at the same time. Maybe Jacob is the one for me. At least at if I live with him I won't have to avoid the sun and stay indoors most of the time.

"What am I going to do?" I whimpered.

"Just take it slow, for a start. We'll go from there." He replied, so smoothly. I wish I could stay as calm as him during times like this.

"I'm just so conflicted!" I tried to make a joke, but it just sounded dull, and neither one of us laughed, let alone giggle.

I tried to think straight, what would be best for all of us. I could feel the bad vibes when we were all together, so either way I lose one of them.

"We will be okay, won't we Jake?" I attempted to crack a small smile. "No matter what?" I add.

"Yes, Bella, we will. We will make this work, okay?" He was so tranquil, it was hard to believe.

"Right..." That sounded forced, and quite frankly, I didn't even convince myself.

"Bella, you have to try. We can do this, okay?" he questioned, and it felt like he didn't believe me. I didn't know what to make of this sentence, it' really conflicting. I had no idea what to say, so I just nodded. I think Jacob is who I want. He makes me feel so… so… at ease. I can be myself around him. Around Edward I have to act a bit… classier. He really has met everyone, over these last few centuries.

"What if we lose everything we have right here? I don't want that." I whisper softly, wondering if he could even here me.

"Look, why don't we just live in the present, and not worry about anything." Jacob's voice was annoyed, but I could see that he was only trying to help, so I let it go. I honestly didn't think that he wanted this, but I wanted it, so maybe he was just doing it for me.

"But what about Edward?" I asked gently not to push any nerves.

"He will be fine, and remember, you were the one that chased after him, not that he chased after you." He was so laid back it made me wish that I was like that. Or even a little like that. It just made the situation feel so chill. Like nothing wrong is happening. Like nothing wrong will ever happen. Like you can just cruise through life. That is probably what his life is like, but certainly not mine. Mine is far from that, opposite if you will.

"Alright, if you say so." This is how most of my answers sound like. I know, it's too easy, but I'm not really fussed about giving people the best answer ever. He opened up his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, like there was nothing he could possibly say to make this chat better. I started to shiver, as it was getting cold down at La Push, and I really just wanted to go home.

"Let's get you home Bella, its getting cold." Yes! I think he got my 'telepathic' messages. I rub my hands on my arms, as if to warm them, but it doesn't help at all. Jacob mentions that I'm starting to turn pale, and that we should hurry packing up our picnic. We finally get everything to the car, and I go in to the driver's seat, but Jacob notions for me to sit in the passenger's side and snuggle up under the picnic blanket.

"You know, I was kind of hoping that it would be me instead of the blanket, but anyway…" He makes a joke, and I giggle, perhaps even a lady like laugh, then he laughs along too.

Jacob's P.O.V

"Okay, where are we heading for?" I asked her, trying to make this her day as much as possible.

"We'll go to Charlie's. I'll make coco." She says, and I wonder if she really wants to take me to her dad. I turn left, and I see a car that looks like one of the Cullen's. Maybe it's the Porsche with Alice inside. I pull over, and the car turns suddenly and stops. The door flies open and Edward and Jasper jump out.

"I just wanted a free ride to the beach, that's all." Jasper says, squinting his eyes, as if he was searching for something.

"Okay, feel free to leave the presence of Bella and Jacob now" Edward hints at Jasper, then he turns to me and says "You do know how hard it is to say your name, right?" with a blank, poker-like expression on his face.

"I know, and you do know how hard it is to be in your presence?" I ask, giving him the 'look'.

Edward changes the subject. "Bella, what are you doing here with him?" And gestures towards me.

"She was at the beach with a man. A real man." I say, regretting a bit a split second after I say real man.

"You call yourself a man?" He questions, then chuckles. "Come on Bella, you can come over and we can stay in and watch movies. Better then you getting chilly at the beach, hey Jake?" He makes me sick.

"I'll have you know that we were just leaving the beach, as you can see" I tell him, and then I add "she is nice and warm, you know." Maybe he might get the point that I am taking her somewhere and he's not. I hope so.

Edward's P.O.V

I know that I shouldn't be near Bella; it's just too dangerous for her to be around Victoria, and I can't risk it. As they say, if you love something, then you let it go. But I can't, my world isn't complete without her.

"I-I can't." she stammers. I wonder what has gone into her brain now.

"Oh really? What has Jacob told you now?" I know I shouldn't have said that, but I just really wanted to know what that 'dog' told Bella. Nobody knows what he could have and would have said.

"No, I just don't feel like going anywhere right now, Edward. I think I just need some time to think." She says softly.

"I haven't put any thoughts in Bella's brain, for your information." Jacob informs me.

"Would you like to add an 'oh snap' to the end of that statement?" I add, with a smug look on my face.

"Guys, stop it. I don't know why you're doing this, but it needs to stop. I am capable of running my own life." Bella strongly interferes. I thought about adding another 'oh snap' moment, but I thought the timing was wrong, and I didn't want to ruin a 'deep' moment with them.

"Bella, come on we're going." Jacob hops into the car and indicates for Bella to follow. He starts up her truck and heads back onto the road. I watch as they drive into the distance, showing more self-control, surprising myself that I didn't run after the vehicle.

Bella's P.O.V

I really wanted to fall asleep, but I didn't want to waste alone time with Jake, because when we would get to Charlie's, he would be keeping a watchful eye on me. I tried to start a conversation, but failed miserably, as apparently "did you seem to get what Edward wanted?" is not the best ever conversation starter. He didn't even reply, he just stared into space, and then back onto the road.

"Hey, what's happening?" Jacob asked, and I was glad that someone had broken the silence.

"Umm… well, we'll still go to my place, and then we can go see a movie, if you want to?" I suggest, waiting for his reply. He seemed so deeply in thought when he replied with an "okay", and chatted about what movies were currently in.

Once we finally got to Charlie's, I changed into something warmer and made us coco.

"Marshmallows?" I asked, and put them in without waiting for an answer.

"Uh… thanks?" Jake seemed a little confused, but the look faded as soon as he had my coco.

"You like it?" I questioned, and I instantly smiled as soon as I saw his facial expression.

"I do, that is some good coco." He replied, and we sat in silence finishing our drinks.

I go wash up and tell Jacob to wait in the car. He grabs the keys so I can't drive. Both Jacob and Edward don't seem to let me drive whenever possible. I seriously wonder why.

I meet Jacob in the car, and by this time it is almost three o'clock. I turn up the heater as much as possible. It seems like I have suddenly become someone who gets cold easily, which I never used to be, but Forks is so much different. We drove in quiet for most of the car trip, until Jacob asked what snacks we were getting, if we were getting any.

"I only brought $15.00, what about you?" I said, wondering if we would have enough for both of the tickets.

"I have $30.00, we should have enough." He told me; positive that we could have both movie tickets and mars bars. "Does Charlie know that you're gone?" He questioned me, but I didn't need to worry.

"He's working tonight, and if something comes up, we can call into the station." I tell him, hoping that will be a good enough answer. It seems like Jacob is worrying about protecting me so much, I mean, he needs to know where I am at all times.

We get to the theatre and buy the tickets. It turns out we're seeing some movie called _Definitely Maybe_, a romantic comedy, which could be just what I need. I go into the theatre to sit down and wait for Jacob to bring in the snacks. I took a moment just to think about this whole 'werewolf-vampire' thing, and I realise that in my heart I want Jacob.


End file.
